Candy
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Por que eu tive um buraco em meu coração por muito tempo... Presente de níver para Pure Petit Cat!


**Disclaimer: **O de sempre, né gente! Saint Seya não me pertence e sim ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Bom, aqui vai mais uma fic! E muito especial, embora esteja atrasada... Presente para minha linda e poderosa gata de rua Pure Petit! Muitas felicidades, moça bonita que mora no meu coração de melão!!!

Boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Candy**

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**It's a raining afternoom**

**In 1990**

**The big city**

**Geez, it's been 20 years**

_É uma tarde chuvosa_

_Em 1990_

_A grande cidade_

_Puxa, já fazem 20 anos_

-Por que insiste em velar pela existência de um ser amaldiçoado como ele?

-Porque... - um longo suspiro – Ele tem uma alma...

**Candy**

**You were so fine**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Girl from the north**

**You burned my heart**

**With a flickering torch**

**I had a dream**

**That no one else could see**

**You gave me love for free**

_Docinho_

_Você era tão legal_

_Linda, linda_

_Garota do norte_

_Você incendiou meu coração_

_Com uma tocha flamejante_

_Eu tive um sonho_

_Que mais ninguém pudesse ver_

_Você me amou sem interesse_

-O que está fazendo aqui? - gritou, estava visivelmente nervoso.

-Desculpe, não era minha intenção deixá-lo assim... Eu... Eu vou embora...

**Candy, candy, candy**

**I can't let you go**

**All my life you're haunting me**

**I loved you so**

_Docinho, docinho, docinho_

_Eu não posso deixar você partir_

_Por toda minha vida você me perseguiu_

_Eu te amei tanto_

Ah, sim, já fazia 20 anos. Vinte anos que vivia, ou melhor, vegetava. Vinte anos sem ela. Sem sua pequena Lindsay. Um amor de verdade, que parecia ser forte o suficiente para transpor qualquer barreira que se colocasse no caminho de ambos. Apenas parecia.

Ela não resistira à sua condição maldita. Ao ataque dos que se diziam seus. E ele, por amar tanto aquela criatura, a deixara partir. Não a condenara a também ter sua existência amaldiçoada. E agora... Bem, agora estava sozinho. E, estranhamente, a lembrança de Lindsay se tornava cada vez mais distante.

Tudo por conta de um certo alguém, que entrara e sumira tão rápido de sua vida que sequer sabia seu nome. E já fazia 20 anos...

**Candy, candy, candy**

**I can't let you go**

**Life is crazy**

**Candy baby**

_Docinho, docinho, docinho_

_Eu não posso deixar você partir_

_A vida é uma loucura_

_minha doce criança_

Apenas uma semana havia se passado. Uma semana sem ela. A primeira de uma vida que poderia ser eterna, a não ser que desse cabo à idéia de se entregar aos caçadores e deixar que o matassem. Talvez assim tivesse alguma chance de paz. Mas que paz se não possuía alma?

De cabeça baixa, os longos fios loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, adentrou o cemitério central. Sem olhar para os lados, dirigia-se ao túmulo da única razão que um dia tivera para sorrir e querer viver. A sua Lindsay. Uma jovem mortal que o amara sem reservas, mesmo sabendo o que ele era de verdade.

Ao chegar próximo ao jazigo, ergueu os olhos azuis turquesa e viu, em frente ao túmulo, uma jovem que não conhecia. Tinha os cabelos em um corte meio chanel, castanhos escuros. Usava um vestido preto com uma faixa branca na cintura e botas de cano longo também pretas. Tinha uma rosa vermelha nas mãos, que depositou sobre a lápide.

Não sabia quem era ela. E sentiu raiva por ver que alguém que não fazia parte do círculo de amizades de Lindsay estivesse ali. Será que era alguma espiã, alguém amando do mestre?

-O que está fazendo aqui? - gritou, visivelmente nervoso.

**Yeah, well it hurt me real bad when you left**

**I'm glad you got out**

**But I miss you**

_Sim, me magoou muito quando você partiu_

_Embora eu tenha me conformado com a sua partida_

_Mas eu sinto a sua falta_

Ouviu-a dizer algo sobre não ter intenção, mas não estava nem aí para o que quer que fosse. Com passos duros, foi até ela, parando á sua frente, segurando-a pelo braço. E a encarou, pronto a despejar uma série de palavrões e xingamentos.

Que não vieram.

Quando fitou os olhos castanhos e puxados, não conseguiu dizer uma única palavra. Era como se mirasse um espelho, tamanha dor e tristeza que via neles. A sua dor. A sua tristeza. Como podia ser possível? Soltou a jovem e recuou um passo, sentindo-se estranho. Quem poderia ser aquela jovem?

-Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem... Eu cuidarei de você, Shaka...

Ela dissera seu nome. Quis perguntar de onde ela o conhecia, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se meio tonto ao mirá-la, ao ouvir aquela voz. Fechou os olhos para respirar melhor e se concentrar. E, quando os abriu, ela não estava mais ali.

**I've had a hole in my soul for so long**

**I've learned to fake it and just smile along**

**Down on the street**

**Those men are all the same**

**I need a love**

**Not games, not games**

_Eu tive um buraco por muito tempo em meu coração_

_Eu aprendi a disfarças e continuar sorrindo_

_Pelas ruas_

_Aqueles homens são sempre iguais_

_Eu preciso de um amor_

_Não de jogos, não de jogos_

_-_Uma alma? Impossível... Demônios como ele não possuem uma alma!

-Mas ele é diferente... - respondeu, observando-o, sentada sobre o parapeito do prédio em frente ao que ele estava.

Era assim todas as noites, a cerca de 20 anos. Por volta das dez, ela se sentava ali, observando-o até sair ou dormir, quando o fazia, claro. E, nestas raras vezes, de mansinho ela levantava vôo com suas longas asas brancas e adentrava o quarto dele. E se sentava no beiral da janela, velando seu sono. E quando raiava o dia, ela tinha o cuidado de fechar bem as grossas cortinas, para que nenhuma luz entrasse pelo quarto.

E lá estava ela, sentada no beiral. Mais um pouco e o sol iria despontar no horizonte. Abrindo as longas asas, ela se apoiou no madeiro e já ia alçar vôo quando ouviu a voz atrás de si, em um sussurro.

-Qual o seu nome? - olhos azuis a fitavam, brilhantes.

-Mein Liebe, Shaka...

E saiu, alcançando as nuvens rapidamente. E ele ficou, apenas observando-a. Como fazia todos os dias, a cerca de 20 anos.

**Candy, candy, candy**

**I can't let you go**

**All my life you're haunting me**

**I loved you so**

_Docinho, docinho, docinho_

_Eu não posso deixar você partir_

_Por toda minha vida você me perseguiu_

_Eu te amei tanto_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostou, Pure? Não sei se ficou confuso, mas foi assim que a fic surgiu para mim... Ah, o nome da personagem é "Meu amor" em alemão... Adooooro!!!

Felicidades, minha paixão! E fui porque estou atrasadérrima!


End file.
